They All Lived Story 37: Growing
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: The Elric family is growing; both in size and maturity depending on the members. Sara and Franz take a needed vacation. Al and Elicia become grandparents. Ed wonders whether or not 'he' will survive his student's adventures in teenage life.
1. Chapter 1

**October 26th, 1959**

Alphonse wasn't sure who was looking forward to this more, him or Elicia. However, he wasn't willing to place bets either way. If he did, he was almost certain to lose. Though, given that they were both standing on the platform in the Central train station first thing in the morning, waiting for Will and Ren to arrive from their long-time absence, and with the arrival of their first child imminent, he would consider them both winners.

"As if I would miss this for anything," Elicia chuckled. Al paused to admire his wife as they waited. It had been almost a full year since their misadventure in Drachma. Her hair, now six inches long, was once more her own and not some wig. It had come in almost the exact same color it had been before, if a shade darker and with a few more white-silvers in a streak on her bangs that Al found rather attractive. Her hand was still tightly in his, but she was here. "Shouldn't you be looking for Will and Ren?"

Al blinked then chuckled. "Why? The train's not even in yet and there's a beautiful woman standing next to me."

Elicia's cheeks flushed with pleasure. "Because you're making me feel self conscious," she admitted, though she didn't look displeased. The last few months had been a little like courting all over again. Elicia had made great strides in therapy and in starting to get back into life, but it still wasn't the same. She hadn't gone back to work yet. Instead she spent a lot of time in the garden, or painting, or quilting and baking with Gracia. Their latest endeavor however had been preparing the guest room for Will, Ren, and the baby. With their kids' permission of course, they had seen about populating the room with the primary essentials – like a bassinet and changing table. They had been assured the Imperial family of Xing had also gifted them with plenty of things for the new little princess! For that was still how she would be considered in Xing, her mother's blood more important to them culturally than her father's, and the Xing Imperial family had declared that in their country the Elric name counted as nobility anyway!

"Well you should be," Al replied, chuckling. "You're eye catching." Maybe someday soon he'd be able to catch her again another way. That was the one thing he still didn't dare press.

Elicia leaned against his shoulder and gave his hand a squeeze. "You're sweet."

"I try," Al kissed the top of her head. The sound of the approaching train drew both of their attention. "Looks like they're finally here."

Elicia twitched, fidgeting on her toes like a girl as they waited. Al tried to look at least mildly calmer. The train pulled to a stop and people began to disembark. For several minutes they waited without seeing them.

"I expect they're probably not moving very quickly," Elicia commented as she stood tight up against Al in the crowd. "Ren's due anytime in the next couple of weeks."

"Hopefully she didn't have it on the train," Al chuckled, though he was joking and truly hoped that wasn't what happened. Surely Will would have found a phone at a train stop and called if that were the case!

"That's not funny," Elicia shook her head. "I can't imagine giving birth on a train would be a pleasant experience."

Al did not comment that having witnessed the births of both of his own children he was fairly sure the labor itself was never _pleasant_ for the woman. A familiar head of hair above the crowd caught his attention. "There!" A moment later a break in the crowd showed Will and Ren coming towards them, Will shepherding his wife through and keeping people out of the way. The reason for his son's protectiveness was hugely evident! Not to be unkind, but given the size difference between Ren and Will, Al was not surprised that she resembled more of a ball than anything else so close to term. Though the flowy Xingese embroidered shirt was elegant even if there was nothing to be done to make her appear any smaller.

Elicia beat him to them, breaking away to enfold first Will tightly in a hug, and then Ren more gently. "You look wonderful!" she exclaimed.

Ren chuckled as she hugged her back. "Thank you. I love your hair," she complimented.

"Thanks," Elicia replied. "How was your trip?"

"Long," Ren smiled. "I don't seem to get nearly enough sleep these days."

"Neither do I," Will teased. "Who was it who wanted rice at two in the morning?"

"_Your_ offspring," Ren turned it back on him easily. "It's so nice to be back in Central."

"Well let's get back to the house where we can talk comfortably instead of standing around here," Elicia suggested.

No one argued. The house was definitely more comfortable and less crowded. Al knew that Elicia still wasn't happy standing in a crowded public area either. "Where are your bags?" Al asked.

"We asked a porter to take them out to the lot and wait," Will grinned. "There was too much for just me to carry."

"My family was most generous," Ren admitted, looking slightly embarrassed. "Perhaps a little over-zealous."

"Don't worry," Elicia smiled reassuringly as they walked out towards the car. "We'll make everything work out just fine."

* * *

Back at the house they showed Will and Ren the bedroom and got their things upstairs. Then once they'd had a chance to freshen up they reconvened downstairs in the living room with drinks and soft seating.

"So, cutting this a little short weren't you?" Al teased Will as they sat down across from each other.

"That's partially my fault," Ren admitted. "I told Will we couldn't leave until he was finished, and then of course we had to spend some time with my family."

"But you planned to arrive now when you called originally," Al pointed out. "What if there had been further delays?"

"Or the baby decided to come early," Gracia commented with a smug little smile.

"Then we would be joking about it right now," Will replied glibly as he stroked Toinette. The young calico cat purred noisily. "And I'd probably have had a panic attack on the train and still be recovering," he added with a wry smirk.

"So is this it? Will you two be settling in Central now?" Gracia asked curiously what Al and Elicia had been hesitant to bring up.

Will and Ren exchanged a look. "Well we'll have to visit my family again sometime after the baby comes," Ren answered for them both with an almost apologetic smile, "But I think after a few months I'll be ready to start my practice here and get established."

Al noticed a lack of _we_ in that statement. "Will?"

"Don't freak out," Will chuckled at his expression. "Yes, we plan to find a place here in Central. My research is going to have to take a hiatus, but we've both discussed it and as time permits I'm still going to be making the trips I need to get the rest of the information we have leads for. Though those are going to be shorter trips now and further apart obviously." His expression softened. "There are things I don't want to miss."

"There's nothing to say some of those trips won't be family trips in a couple of years either," Ren pointed out. "So I guess you can say yes we'll be based in Central and home more often."

"Just not all the time," Elicia sighed, but she was smiling. "I hope you know what you're in for with that ambitious a plan."

"Oh we do," Will laughed. "And we might be crazy. If we are, we'll re-evaluate and revise as necessary."

Sensibility; that was good to hear! Al remembered all too well how Will and Alyse had changed _their_ lives. They continued to chat for some time, until Ren wanted a nap before lunch and Gracia and Elicia went to start on it, leaving the boys to entertain themselves.

"Not to pry but shouldn't you be at work?" Will asked with some amusement.

Al shrugged and sipped his tea. "And miss your arrival? I told Breda I was taking the day off. He didn't argue the point."

"Do you think you'll get away with that as much with the new President?" Will looked curious.

"Who knows," Al replied. "Alan's pretty by the book, but he's very reasonable." When it had all been said and done, news had come down a few weeks ago that Breda would be retiring from his position as President of the Military, though he planned to stay on as a General a while longer. His replacement was announced as General Alan Rehnquist, who had worked with Alex Armstrong running the Northern Divisions during the initial stage of the Aerugo War. Al certainly thought it was a good decision. "Either way, the change over happens on Monday."

"Is Mom going with you to the ceremony?" Will asked.

Al nodded. It felt good to be able to do it. "There's no place safer than being surrounded by Amestris' finest in the middle of Central Headquarters," he pointed out with a chuckle. "She wants to go. There's a party at Breda's after the official lunch reception. He wanted me to make sure you knew you and Ren are invited if you feel like going." Really that was if Ren felt like going.

"If we're available," Will said knowingly. "I'm glad Mom's going though. She's so much better than she was the last time we were here." It had been most of a year since they had been in Central and Ren had been able to purge Elicia's body of the rest of the alchemical components. "Or she seems to be." He was obviously fishing for more information.

Al obliged. "She's much better." He stroked Elektra's head as the cat nuzzled up to him for attention. She always did if her kittens were getting any. "She still has nightmares from time to time, but the flashbacks are mostly gone, and the worst of the panic attacks." It was a relief to have days of normalcy. The counselors had assured him that she wasn't seriously depressed or having any other major emotional issues other than the perfectly understandable shut-off reaction whenever Al and Elicia got close to intimacy. It was frustrating, but at least they could cuddle assuredly and things got pretty hot and heated as long as Al didn't get too aggressive and Elicia was mostly dressed.

Al didn't mention that last bit to his _son._

"I'm glad," Will looked clearly relieved. "I was afraid she might be putting a good face on things. Mom doesn't like to worry people and you look like you've seen better days."

"So do you," Al retorted, eyeing his son's slightly shaggy hair and face with a few days of hair growth.

"I'll be shaving tonight and I'm sure Ren will have a barber appointment for my hair if I don't get one arranged myself," Will laughed. "At least Ren can't bug me about food. She eats off _my_ plate lately." It was a fond chuckle.

"I thought you looked underfed," Al smirked jokingly. "I'm sure the girls will fix that."

"No doubt," Will snorted, though he didn't take the conversation further along that line. "I have to admit, after months in Xing, I do miss home cooking."

"Well if you're here for a while you'll get plenty of it," Al picked up his cup again, much to Elektra's annoyance. "We're glad you're staying with us," he added then. "Your Mom especially has missed having little ones around. You should have seen her with the kittens," he chuckled. "I hope Ren doesn't mind sharing."

Will looked smug. "You think we didn't think of that when you offered? I think both of us will appreciate the chance to sleep from time to time."

"And eat using both hands," Al added.

"There is that," Will agreed before falling quiet.

"So are you nervous?" Al asked with a slow grin.

Will chuckled and grinned back. "Terrified."

"Wise man."

**November 1****st****, 1959**

The Ceremony in which Breda resigned as President of the Military and Alan Rehnquist stepped up into the position was reminiscent of the same one years ago where Breda had replaced Roy Mustang; a rare turnover, but a short and heart-felt ceremony. Edward actually enjoyed it. Breda and Nancy, with Charisa and Niam beside them, looked relaxed and happy. Alan Rehnquist and his wife looked equally happy if a little more formal. Of course, they were the new faces. Going into the position was always more stressful than coming out. Edward was just glad it wasn't him!

Perhaps the best part of the ceremony was watching Rehnquist, newly invested, give Breda the promotion to full four star General he had not _technically_ received before taking on the position of President of the Military, but he had long since earned.

Afterwards came the formal reception, where everyone congratulated Rehnquist and milled about for an hour or so of political niceties. After that, Ed and Winry, Tore in tow, headed off with most of the rest of their closer acquaintances to Breda's house for the_ real_ party!

The resignation party was a much less formal affair. Everyone went home and changed clothes out of uniforms and formals before convening for what amounted to a huge barbecue out in the back yard since it was cool but the weather was nice.

"So how does it feel to have all eyes off you for the first time in over sixteen years?" Ed asked Breda when he finally managed to catch up with the man.

"Good," Breda snickered. "Though it's not quite all eyes," he grinned meaningfully.

"Wives don't count," Ed retorted, reaching past Breda for a plate to load with food. "That's not _eyes on,_ that's constant surveillance."

"You haven't been under surveillance until you've tried sneaking a snack in my house," Breda chuckled.

Ed smirked. Today was, obviously, an exception in honor of his newfound freedom as 'just' a General. "Well your whole family seems pretty happy about this."

"It's a relief," Breda replied. "It means I can spend more time at home not working, and more time at home over all. We can do more as a family."

"That's always the best part," Ed agreed. "Just wait till you actually retire. You won't know what to do with yourself."

"Oh yes I will," Breda laughed. "And it's going to start with a whole lot of nothing but fun."

"It's a good thing Alan's kids are grown," Ed commented. "That will probably make this a lot easier on them."

Breda nodded. "That's what Alan told me when he agreed to it."

It was the perfect opening for something Ed had wanted to ask. "Of course I approve, but why Alan over the others?"

"Well I think you know why I didn't ask Al," Breda replied pointedly. "I talked to the others about the possibility of even putting their names in. You were right about Marcus."

"Turned you down?"

"Laughed in my face."

Ed chortled as he filled his plate with food. "He always was the smart one. He's got it good and he has no interest in messing it up obviously. What about Hal?"

Breda shrugged, munching away on a piece of fried chicken. "Brewster said if I needed him sure but he'd rather not have it. He's not one for politics."

That was true too. "So in the end it goes to Alan," Ed nodded. It really was a good solid choice. Well not that his approval meant anything in the long run, but he was glad to be done.

"So when are you_ really_ going to retire, Ed?" Breda asked, looking sideways at him.

Ed shrugged. "When I get a boss I don't like."

Breda swallowed a snort of laughter and almost choked on it. "Then how the hell did you ever stay in through Roy?"

"Never said I didn't like him," Ed countered in good humor. "A little hatred tempered with friendship makes for a great relationship with your superior officer."

Breda shook his head. "Sometimes, Ed, you amaze me."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I didn't say it was one," Breda pointed out.

Ed's grin broadened. "I know. But I'll take it as one anyway."

* * *

"So when are you two leaving on this vacation you've got planned?" Maes asked Sara as they stood over by the fence chatting.

Sara grinned. "Saturday; Mom and Dad said they'd take Trisha the whole time we're gone, as an excuse to take a little time off." Not that her parents ever really needed that, but she knew they were looking forward to having Trisha all to themselves for a little while. Sara had been thrilled they wanted to.

"We've been wanting to get away for a bit for a while," Franz admitted, his arm around her shoulders. "This just seemed like an opportune time."

"Of course it is," Elena agreed, smiling. "The promotion deserves celebration." Just a couple of weeks before, Franz had finally been promoted to Colonel. Sara was glad that they were equals in rank again, and that it really wasn't likely to change anytime in the near future! She was a long way from making Brigadier.

"Thanks," Franz smiled, and Sara chuckled at the slightly goofy look. "We haven't been on a vacation in ages."

"Try ever," Sara elbowed him playfully in the ribs. "It's more like finally getting to take a honeymoon." She tried not to, but she noticed anyway a flicker of…was it jealousy, or sadness, in both of her friends' expressions.

"Enjoy it," Maes smiled anyway. "You work too hard."

"You just want some quiet in the office," Sara teased.

"Damned straight," Maes snickered. "Without you around we can all relaxed for a few days."

"What about Kane?"

"Why do you think he approved that much time off?"

"Funny, Maes," Sara laughed, even as she leaned against her husband's side. She was better about not working till all hours than she used to be. Having Trisha had dramatically shifted both of their priorities. Sara would not have traded her little girl and Franz for the world. "If you guys are behind when I get back there'll be hell to pay."

"Yeah yeah," Maes snickered. "Don't worry. The place won't fall apart because you decide to relax for once."

"It better not," Franz warned this time. "Or I'll never be able to drag my wife away from work again."

Sara shook her head. "I'm not _that _bad."

At that comment, they all burst out laughing.

**November 6****th****, 1959**

Sara and Franz left Central on the mid-morning train, heading down to South City for some much needed rest and relaxation! Two words Sara did sometimes wonder if she had forgotten the true meaning of them.

Trisha had been left at her folks' place earlier that morning, very excited about spending a little over two weeks with her grandparents and Tore. Twist had gone there as well. The cat went back to Uncle Al's for the time being. Sara's father had made it clear that there would be enough life under his roof without adding another cat to the chaos. Tore's was enough.

Finally after the chaos of dropping off and picking up and goodbyes, they were alone in their berth and the train was moving steadily southward. Sara smiled and leaned her head on Franz's shoulder. He put his arm around her, smiling down. "So," he asked curiously. "Do your folks know?"

"You think I'd tell them now?" Sara chuckled, watching the world move past the window outside. "It's too early yet. I just want to enjoy this vacation."

"Before you're too nauseous?" he chided gently.

"There is that," Sara nodded. "It's probably the last break either of us is going to get for a while." While Franz' workload was shifting with Breda's resignation, since he was still on Breda's personal staff, that meant things would be a little busy as they got used to a different routine and papers. Sara always had plenty to do. Then at home there were chores to be done, and family time that she refused to skimp for everything else.

Franz nodded. "A couple of years at least," he chuckled softly. "Still, at least this time it's planned."

There was that! Sara smiled up at him. "Planned misery is definitely better than unexpected." She said it light-heartedly however. They had talked and planned for months before actually trying, but now was a good time for them to have another baby and, if they wanted one more, it was better not to wait too long.

"Hopefully there will be less misery all around," Franz kissed her. "I, for one, am looking forward to it."

"Fine," Sara chuckled. "Then you carry it."

"When you alchemists find a way to make that work, I'll gladly volunteer," Franz teased.

"Too bad that's human transmutation," Sara sniffed. "I'd be happy if you could just find a cure for the gut-wrenching nausea."

"We found that last time," Franz replied.

"We did?" Sara looked up at him. Was he nuts? "What was it?"

Franz's smile turned mischievous. "I think it's called birth."

**November 12****th****, 1959**

"Concentrate," Edward repeated calmly for the tenth time in the past hour. He and Tore were up in the home alchemy lab working on a control exercise. Where they had been since Tore got home from school. Tore was transmuting electricity out of the air and using it to power a very simple wire and light bulb set up such as would normally use a simple battery. The point of the exercise was only allowing the right amount of current to flow and amount of power to be used as was appropriate. The flow needed to be steady too, to keep the light consistent and not blow the circuit. Trisha was in the room with them, watching with intent curiosity.

"I am," Tore growled, but as he did the light flared brighter. He stopped and a moment later it lessened, then went out.

"If you had full control than it wouldn't vary with how you feel," Ed shook his head. "You put too much energy into the transmutation."

Tore sat back, sweating, and drank from a glass of water. They had been drilling this particular exercise for quite some time. "It was easier to just blow things in Drachma," he grumbled.

"Of course it was," Ed smirked. "It doesn't require finesse or control, just the ability to pump a large amount of alchemical energy into the transmutation and let it go. Things that require more exacting measurement and focus are going to be more difficult."

"You'd think the bigger things would be more exhausting," Tore sighed, draining the water and refilling it from the pitcher on the desk. It was half gone already.

"It's all about efficiency," Ed replied. "The better you are at control, the less alchemical energy is wasted. You may still end up tired, but the end result is going to be very different. Are you ready to try again?"

"Can I have another minute?" Tore asked, sounding pleading enough that Ed believed he really needed it.

"Sure." Better he give it another rested go than continue to be tired and frustrated. Blowing the circuit was not the point.

"Can I try, Granddaddy?" Trisha asked eagerly, with a hopeful look.

"When you're a little older, pumpkin," Ed laughed, ruffling his granddaughter's hair. Downstairs the phone rang, and Ed heard Winry's feet on the floor and her picking it up. The words weren't clear until he heard Winry walk to the stairs.

"Edward!" she called up. "That was Alphonse."

Al called? Ed could guess what that was about. He walked to the door of the lab and opened it, going into the hallway. Winry met him at the top of the stairs. "Ren?"

Winry nodded, smiling. "She's been in labor for a few hours. They're at the hospital but doing fine. They don't think it will be too much longer."

Ed chuckled. "Then maybe we should head on over and wait around."

"I think that's why he called," Winry chuckled. "He, Elicia, and Gracia have been in the waiting room for about three hours."

"So really they just want company." Ed could understand that too. Still, this was Al and Elicia's first grandchild. It was a big deal! "Sure, let's go on over."

"Are we really going to go see a baby?" Trisha squealed from the doorway to the lab.

"Hasn't your mother taught you to ask before listening in on someone else's conversation," Ed retorted, turning around and giving her a mock-stern glance.

The little girl managed to look contrite. "Sorry."

"It's all right," Ed turned around and scooped her up. "Just ask next time. Yes, we're going to go wait for the new baby." He stepped up to the doorway. "You're off the hook for a while, kid."

"Don't call me kid," Tore griped, but he chuckled as he got up and headed for his room, Ed supposed, to get a shirt that didn't have sweat on it.

It did not take them long to pack up and go over to the hospital, where they found Al and the ladies in the waiting room as expected.

"How's it going?" Winry asked Elicia, who smiled.

"Well we haven't seen Will in over an hour and a half, but one of the nurses said things were moving quickly and promised to come let us know when the baby came," Elicia said. "The last time I was in there Ren was doing just fine though. Will was also holding up surprisingly well."

"Well that's good," Ed chuckled; rather glad his nephew was apparently not as squeamish about the process as Aldon.

As it turned out, they had very little time to wait. Within fifteen minutes there was a nurse at the door smiling. "You are welcome to come in and visit now," she said. "Just please don't crowd and keep fairly quiet. We have two other women in labor in the ward right now."

"We understand completely," Elicia nodded.

In a small group they quietly trooped down the hall to the room in which Ren, Will, and their newborn baby currently resided.

Inside, Ren was lying in the bed, while Will sat in the chair next to it, a bundle wrapped in a soft green blanket in his arms. They both looked tired, but that was to be expected!

Al and Elicia got to their son first. "Can I see?" Elicia crouched low over the blanket.

Will chuckled. "Of course, Mom. She's your granddaughter."

That announcement was met with all the appropriate gushing. First Elicia, then Al, and then Winry got a chance to cuddle the newest member of the family.

"Does this beautiful little angel have a name?" Ed asked as he got a chance to hold his great-niece for the first time. She was beautiful, an even blend of Xingese and Amestrian as far as he could tell. She seemed to have her mother's eyes and delicate face. It was too early to tell quite how dark the fuzz on her head really was.

"Minxia," Ren replied.

Ed looked down at the baby girl and chuckled. "I bet she'll be a little minx, won't you?"

Minxia blinked at him but gave no other reply.

Will groaned, but it was in good nature. "Minx? Man that nickname's going to stick isn't it?"

"If she's anything like you it will," Alyse laughed as she came in the door, eyes wide and smile beaming. "Sorry I took so long. I couldn't get out of the office." Edward willingly passed the baby off to her aunt who took one look and exclaimed, "She's gorgeous!"

"I wanna see!" Trisha commented, tugging on Ed's pant leg. "She's my cousin!"

Second cousin technically, but Ed saw no reason to try and explain the complexities of relations to his granddaughter just yet. He smiled. "Sure you can see her." He scooped Trisha up in his arms so she could get a better look.

After several minutes the initial chaos died down. Trisha satisfied, the baby went around for a slower round of cuddling by relatives.

"So why did you come in to the hospital?" Winry asked curiously. Ed knew there had been plenty of discussion about possibly having the baby at home.

Ren chuckled. "That was my call, but both the doctor and I thought it best given the likelihood of difficulty based on the size difference between Will and I."

Will wasn't huge, but he was certainly the tallest person in the Elric family, standing about an inch taller than Alphonse. Ren was tiny respectively, being a couple of inches shorter than Sara and Winry, definitively the smallest woman in the family.

"Well I'm glad that didn't turn out to be a problem," Elicia smiled, hugging them both in turn.

"Not much of one," Ren amended gently. "Apparently Minxia has her father's head."

Will looked mildly embarrassed even as he smiled and shrugged. "Hopefully that means it fits all of your brains, love."

Ed chuckled with the rest. "Well if she gets it from both sides I think you'll be in quite a bit of trouble when she's older."

"Oh I'm in for that either way," Will grinned. "If she looks anything like Ren I'm going to have to beat boys away with sticks."

"Alchemy," Al deadpanned. "It's much more effective."

Will smirked. "I'll keep that in mind."

Alyse rolled her eyes at her brother. "If you're as bad as Dad I pity her already."

"She'll have double protection if I don't miss my guess," Elicia commented.

Ed looked over at Al. So did everyone else. His brother shrugged. "She's my granddaughter and a Princess of Xing right? Of course it's my job to be protective!"

The visit lasted for about another hour. Finally, everyone said their goodbyes and shuffled out to leave the new family to themselves when Minxia started to fuss.

Before they parted ways, Ed gave Elicia and Al hugs too. "Congratulations, Grandpa," he chuckled quietly to his brother while Winry and Elicia talked.

It felt good that Al hugged him back. "Thanks, Ed," Al smiled. "It's a great feeling."

"Isn't it," Ed chuckled. He loved all five of his grandchildren as much as his three kids. Now his brother got to feel that joy for himself. "She's darling."

Al nodded as they separated. "I noticed," he chuckled. "And did you see how happy Elicia was?"

"I did," Ed nodded. How could he not? Of course, that was still one of Al's first concerns. It had been a while since Ed had attempted asking anything too personal of his brother. He didn't want to bring up anything painful, not when Al seemed to have finally forgiven him for Ed's decisions in Drachma. "You know your house is going to be pretty busy for a while."

"I know," Al smiled, genuinely happy. "I'm looking forward to it."


	2. Chapter 2

**November 13****th****, 1959 **

"If you say one word, Franz Heimler I'll transmute your eyebrows into caterpillars."

"Did I say anything?" Franz chuckled as he walked out of the café next to Sara.

Sara eyed him sideways, smirked. "You want to."

"Well…." Franz pushed his glasses up his nose and shrugged, putting his arm around her shoulders as they headed down the sunny South City street between the outdoor stalls that lined the street. He looked good; relaxed, strolling down the street in khaki pants and a casual, green collared shirt.

"That's one word," Sara laughed. "But I guess I'll let you off this time." It was hardly her fault she had been starving for the past few days. Okay, so fault should be assigned equally, but still. She just enjoyed teasing Franz. It was nice to be away from Central. Walking around in civilian clothing in South City no one knew them. They could be silly, romantic, anything they wanted and no one was going to hear about it later! That was the whole point of going out of town for vacation.

"I'm so relieved," Franz laughed, kissing her cheek. "So now that lunch is taken care of what do you want to do next?" So far on their vacation they had enjoyed everything from dancing at a popular club in the area, to visiting an aquarium, seeing a play, eating at a bunch of the good restaurants around, sleeping in every morning in their hotel room, and shopping what seemed like half the city, though Sara knew that was an exaggeration. Still, they were both likely to get caught up looking at books and various other things.

"Promise not to laugh?" Sara asked her husband.

"Cross my heart," Franz replied.

"Good," Sara nodded satisfactorily. "I'd love to get ice cream."

Franz, to his credit, did not actually laugh. He just gave her a tighter squeeze with his arm and smile. "Whatever you desire."

"I wish you'd say that to me more often," Sara chuckled.

This time, Franz laughed. "How do you think we got here in the first place?" His hand slipped from her shoulders to her waist.

"By train?" Sara teased. She was enjoying herself almost too much on this trip. She was sure she hadn't had this much fun when she was younger. Maybe everyone was right; she needed to really let loose more often. How to manage that with both of them Colonels in the military and with children was a challenge, but they managed it relatively regularly, just not to this extent. It was nice to be having adult fun for a week!

"Silly," Franz shook his head. "All right, so ice cream it is. I think there's a place just up the street. After that we've got some time before we're supposed to meet up with this friend of yours."

Sara was really looking forward to dinner. They were meeting up with Mars Leighton. Mars and Franz had actually met a few times in the past. Sara was still friends with her one-time boyfriend and they kept in touch mostly through letters and the occasional phone call. Mars was doing very well as an architect and spent a lot of time traveling. His designs were in fairly high demand in Creta and Amestris, and recently apparently in Aerugo as well, where there was a lot of rebuilding going on.

That Mars was in South City for a couple of weeks was a happy coincidence. Though the last time they had talked on the phone Mars had mentioned that he wanted to bring someone along to dinner. Sara hadn't minded, but unless she was very much mistaken, she was fairly certain that whoever Mars was bringing had to be a woman. Who_ exactly_ she didn't really know. He'd had a few girlfriends over the years, and Sara knew she didn't hear about all of them, but nothing had lasted. If Mars wanted to bring this one, she was probably something special.

_Bang!_

Sara was jerked out of her reverie by what sounded like a gunshot. She stopped dead, coming immediately alert. Beside her, Franz had done the same. People in the road got deathly quiet for a moment. Another shot sent people scurrying every which way.

"I should look into this," Sara commented, heading forward toward the sound, pulling gloves out of the pocket of her cream slacks even as she did so. She never went anywhere without them. A firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. Frowning she looked over at Franz. "Are you planning to stop me?"

Franz looked like he wanted to, but he sighed and shook his head. "No, but you don't think I'm letting you go in without back up do you?"

"What do you intend to do, charm them to death?" Sara commented glibly, covering fear more than anything else.

"No, I thought I might be more effective in other ways," Franz replied, this time serious. "Let's go."

They didn't have the chance to take more than a dozen steps down the street when a man backed out of the South City Bank carrying a bag of what Sara was sure contained money, turned, and started running down the street right toward them.

Sara stepped to the side, palms going together as she prepared to attack with a simple transmutation –

- when her plan hit a serious flaw as she accidentally ran into a pole holding up a canopy over one of the outside vendors, and bounced, falling into the table underneath covered in blankets!

She heard a shot fired as she lost sight of her target, and was grateful for the pile of blankets she landed on. She staggered to her feet in time to see Franz close with the bank robber, coming at him from the other side, and take him down with perfect military precision, pinning him to the ground and putting him in a choke hold. The shouts and whistles of South City police were heard only seconds later. People peered out of windows and doorways only as the police came into view.

It was over so fast even Sara was feeling a little dazed. Perhaps that had been her misstep though. She stood there, resting one hand on the pole that had caused her to lose her balance earlier, watching as they cuffed the man and Franz stood. Then she crossed to the middle of the street joining them. "Are you all right?" she asked Franz immediately.

"Fine," he grinned at her, panting. "I have to admit, that was a bit of a rush!"

Sara chuckled and reached out straightening his glasses. "From desk jockey to adrenaline junky in three seconds flat."

"Very funny," Franz shook his head just slightly before a more concerned expression crossed his face. "Are you all right? For a moment I thought you'd been shot."

"Missed by a mile," Sara assured him. They kissed briefly and she turned to the police. The wagon had pulled up and they were hauling him inside. "So just what happened here?" she asked the nearest officer.

He gave her an odd look at the authoritative tone, then glanced down at her hands, and the glint of pocket-watch chain looping out of her pocket. The cream slacks and flowing pale blue and white shirt weren't enough to disguise who she was then. He may not know the name, but he knew a State Alchemist. "Robbery, Ma'am," he replied politely. "Fourth one this month, same guy. Your…husband," he paused as he tried to figure the relation. "Brought down a criminal we've been after for a while. Did you have a hand in this?"

How could she not right? She could almost see him wondering. Sara shrugged and smiled. "No. This was all his work," she grinned at Franz, who looked mildly embarrassed but also pleased. It had been a long time since he'd gotten to do anything adventurous.

"I'll need to get your statement of course," the officer pulled out a notepad, "And a name for the report. This is high service to your country of course."

"Of course," Franz replied. Sara was pleased that he didn't snicker.

The report was quickly given, though the officer looked mildly stunned when Franz introduced himself as Colonel Franz Heimler from Central.

"Well no wonder you knew what you were doing," the officer chuckled.

Within another few minutes the situation was cleared up and they were free to go. When the police had gone, Sara and Franz continued down the street to the ice cream shop, where they sat down at an indoor table and ordered sundaes. "I think you earned it more than I did," Sara admitted. "I feel like an idiot for misjudging my surrounds like that."

"I'm glad you did," Franz replied, his expression going surprisingly serious. "He'd probably have hit you otherwise." His hand reached across the table, squeezing hers.

Sara squeezed back. "Well he didn't. I'm all right and you're a hero. Sounds like a pretty good ending to me."

Franz looked mildly frustrated, then smiled ruefully. "No wonder Kane always liked sending you out on missions like these. Not much rattles you does it?"  
Sara giggled as she took a big spoonful of ice cream and chocolate syrup. "I'd have thought you would have figured that out after Trisha was born."

Franz smiled. "That aside, I've almost never seen you in action. The last time we worked together on anything you were a bright kid with way too much determination."

"And now?" Sara quirked an eyebrow, awaiting his response.

Franz smirked as he took a bit bite out of his own sundae. "Now you're even worse."

* * *

Sara and Franz decided to go back to the hotel and take a nap before dinner after the unexpected chaos of the afternoon. Sara didn't think she'd be all that tired, but she crashed the moment she hit the bed and was out for nearly three hours.

"Sleep well?" Franz asked when she awoke finally. He was sitting on the bed reading a book.

Sara glanced at the clock, felt mildly embarrassed and nodded. "I didn't realize I was that tired."

Franz chuckled and bent over, kissing her on the nose. "That's cause you never slow down enough to notice, Belle, and right now you're in overdrive anyway. Come on. How about a shower before we go out?" His eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

Sara laughed at the expression, but nodded. "A shower would be great."

So they took a nice long, hot shower together and then got dressed for dinner. They were meeting Mars – and his unknown guest - at a restaurant downtown. It didn't take long to walk there. Sara was just glad there were no other crimes being committed that evening for them to get involved in.

Mars was easy to spot. Sara would have known her old friend even if he were bald, mutilated, or the size of a house. Fortunately, he was none of these things! His thick dark hair was still in evidence, and his good look face hadn't changed much. While he was still heavier than he'd been in high school, it wasn't by much; a little soft more than anything else.

The woman sitting with Mars was definitely right about their age, with dark wavy hair that fell to just past her shoulders, deep brown eyes, and a lightly tanned fair-natured skin tone. She was perhaps a little taller than Sara, and of medium build, slim-waisted, with more bust and hips than Sara could manage to boast except when breastfeeding!

Mars grinned and stood, coming around to hug Sara first, then shake Franz's hand. "It's great to see you again," he grinned at them both. "It doesn't happen often enough."

"Come through Central more," Sara grinned back.

"I might just have to," Mars said as they all took their seats. His smile got even wider then, if that was possible. "Sara, Franz, I'd like to introduce you to Silvia Violetti."

Sara knew that name. She looked at them both. "It's nice to meet you finally," she smiled, a little surprised. She looked at Franz. "Silvia from Pylos?" Mars had talked about a lot of his college friends when he had first gone off and they had written semi-regularly. Silvia had been a friend. One of the ones who helped put him back together after his disastrous attempts at romance had failed.

Mars nodded. "Yep, same one. We ran into each other down in Aerugo actually."

Silvia nodded, smiling. "Mars was designing a few buildings in Bueáire. I'm a photographer and I was working on a collection about Aerugean culture and their rebuilding." She looked over at Mars with a distinctly affectionate smile. "He nearly ran me over trying to get a good look at the angle on some of the exterior decoration on one of their older buildings."

"Hey I apologized didn't I?" Mars laughed. "Even took you out to dinner."

Sara cut through the banter with a grin. "Why do I get the feeling that's not all of it?" She knew Mars had been in Aerugo for a solid year.

Mars actually blushed a little. "Well, how was I to know she'd been interested in me ever since college and never said anything?"

"How could I after what happened?" Silvia pointed out. "Then I could never find you after we graduated half the time. You're a terrible correspondent."

"Tell me about it," Sara snickered. "Obviously that's not a problem now though." Okay so she was digging for information.

"No, not really," Silvia chuckled.

Mars looked like he might explode from happiness if he didn't get to tell her his news. "We're engaged."

_Thought so._ "That's great!" Sara said.

"Congratulations," Franz smiled. "When's the wedding?"

"We were thinking next summer," Mars grinned. "In Central."

Sara laughed, considering his earlier statement. She raised her glass of water in a congratulatory salute. "We'll be there."

**November 16****th****, 1959 **

Edward yawned and stretched as he leaned back in his chair away from the alchemy lab desk. He glanced at the clock and grimaced. It was almost one in the morning. He hadn't meant to get so wrapped up in research. He stood up and headed for the door, turning off the light as he stepped out into the hallway.

Pir was waiting for him just outside the door, lying on the floor with a bored look. None of the animals were allowed in the lab. He jumped up as Ed came out and shoved his hand with his nose.

"Pushy aren't you?" Ed smirked, scratching the dog behind the ears. Dara and Bounce were almost certainly asleep downstairs. There was no light coming from the bedroom, so he figured Winry had already gone to sleep.

There was one door however that still had light coming out from under it, and that was Tore's. Ed shook his head. His student had come home two hours later than he'd said he would from the date he'd had tonight. What was he working on now? Curious – or maybe suspicious was a better word – Ed walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

On the other side he heard a chair shift. "Come in." Tore sounded surprised anyone was still up.

Ed opened the door. Tore was at his desk, lamp lit, working on writing an essay, his history book out in front of him. It looked like he already had at least two pages and he was in the middle of a third. Though at the moment Tore was just staring at him. "So I don't need to ask what you're doing I suppose," he smirked. "Why didn't you do this earlier?"

Tore snorted. "Because I was out, remember?"

"I meant before tonight," Ed replied. "I'll bet it's due tomorrow and you've had at least a week to work on it."

The sure look on Tore's face flickered. "Yeah, something like that," he admitted. "What do you care? I'm getting it done."

Stubborn little…. Ed bit down on his temper. "Don't you think maybe you should reconsider your priorities?" Why did the kid always make him have to sound like an ass by being responsible and lecturing?

"Don't you think you could stay out of it?" Tore retorted. "You didn't set a time I had to be home, and neither did Karen's folks. The paper'll be done before it's due."

"And you'll be dead-dragging tomorrow in class and in the afternoon during our session," Ed pointed out. "Sleep has to fit in there somewhere, and your classes come first." Something else hit him a moment later. "Karen? I thought you were going out with Misty?"

"Not tonight," Tore smirked. "Haven't been out with her in a couple of months. You're a little behind there, _Teacher_."

This was getting complicated. "So it's Karen now. When did you stop going out with Misty?"

"I didn't," Tore shrugged, looking back down at his essay. "It's not like we're serious or anything. I mean come on!"

Ed wasn't sure he liked the cavalier attitude here. "And the girls don't mind?"

"Of course not," Tore replied. "We're only fourteen. What's the rush?"

A sentiment that Ed would have found reassuring coming from his own kids, but Tore gave it a whole different meaning. "You're supposed to be telling us what you've got assigned in school," he reminded Tore.

"What, would you have told me I couldn't go out if you'd known I had a paper due?" Tore challenged casually.

There were days that Ed regretted that he hadn't managed to strike the terror into Tore that Ed and Al had felt when dealing with an angry Izumi Curtis. "Yes, I would have," he replied. No matter what, he was the kid's legal guardian. "School's more important than anything else you have to do right now."

"_You_ never finished," Tore pointed out.

"What I did or did not do is not the issue here," Edward snapped. "Are you saying you're ready to take the State Alchemy Exam in a few months and devote your life to the military, or go out and get a full time job and support yourself?"

That seemed to take the wind out of Tore's sails for the moment. "No sir," he replied with a heavy sigh.

Point made. Ed nodded once. "I didn't think so. You'd better be home on time tomorrow for our training session. It's going to be grueling."

"Great," Tore sighed. "I'll be there."

"Good." Ed turned to leave again. "Finish up and get some sleep. This happens again and we'll have to talk about some stricter rules."

"About curfews, homework, or girls?" Tore asked warily.

"All of the above." Ed left the room before he really lost his temper. He'd probably wake Winry if he did! She had said be patient, and he was trying. The boy hadn't broken any rules, and he was technically fitting everything in, it was just far from the best way to go about things. He also knew it couldn't keep up like that forever. Keeping everything in balance wasn't easy.

That and teenagers today confused him. It had been bad enough when he _was_ one! If the girls really didn't mind this kind of dating, he wasn't sure what to make of the new generation.

That thought made him feel old. Shaking it off, Ed slipped into the bedroom, stripped to shorts, and curled up in bed with Winry. She, at least, he understood!

**November 18****th****, 1959**

"One more bite sweetie," Maes smiled as he held the spoon in front of Rochelle. She sat in her high chair looking entirely uninterested in the peas and carrot pieces he offered. It had been a fight all through dinner, but he had been patient as usual. His baby girl was almost two already. Time seemed to have flown. Not that he liked thinking about the events of nearly three years ago. He was just glad nothing had happened since then. Dorothéa had turned three this past summer, and little Roy was five and a half and in kindergarten.

"Daddy I'm done!" Little Roy said, holding up his empty plate.

"Good for you," Maes smiled at his son.

"Me too!" Théa chirped.

"Then it's time to get ready for your baths and bed," Elena smiled, getting up from the table.

"I'll bring Rochelle up when we're done," Maes promised. Elena nodded and herded the other two upstairs. Maes watched them go then turned back to his most stubborn child. "Come on now," he sighed, wiggling the spoon. "Just one?"

"Nuh-uh!" Rochelle shook her little head.

It turned out to be a losing battle. After another fifteen minutes Maes gave up trying to make the obviously tired toddler eat her last couple of bites of vegetables. She had eaten about half of them after all. Sighing, he took her upstairs. Little Roy had finished his bath and was in his pajamas, sitting in his room trying to read a very simple book while he waited for story time. Théa was almost done with her bath.

"Here you go," Maes smiled as he helped take Rochelle out of her clothes and set her in the bath with Théa.

"Thank you," Elena replied as she finished rinsing Théa's hair. After a minute she looked up at Maes expectantly. "Could you do the dishes tonight?"

"Oh, right," Maes flushed, a little embarrassed. He was just standing here watching her work. "Of course, love." He kissed her cheek then backed out of the bathroom and headed downstairs.

It didn't take long to do the dishes. Though with three children in the house one day's worth was more than it had been when Maes was growing up. When that was done he picked up the toys lying around the living room and put them in the toy basket kept downstairs for just that purpose.

Only then did he feel he had earned the right to kick his boots off and crash on the couch while the teapot steeped. It had been a long week at the office; lots of paperwork and a couple of in-town missions that had been routinely monotonous but time consuming. That seemed to be the way things worked most of the time lately.

Maes knew he should be grateful that his superiors kept him in Central. In fact he hadn't had a single out of town mission since before Rochelle was born. Still, he wished he felt more like they were doing it so he could be with his family than that they were keeping an eye on him. Not that he had any grounds to really assume the latter, but it made sense.

He tried not to feel like he was in a rut, but lately Maes had to admit that was kind of how his whole life felt. He had three wonderful kids, a beautiful wife, he loved them all, and yet he felt like something wasn't quite right. Work was routine, and they didn't get out much. When he was younger Maes had always been very social. He liked to get out and be with people and do things. Elena was similar. So why didn't they?

Maes knew that on his part it was a nagging feeling that if he did, he'd be under surveillance. Not from the general public, but Elena would wonder, even he would wonder, or their friends might. Maes didn't ever want to let anything like what had happened with Vanessa – or before that – happen again. He couldn't.

But life was routine, unexciting, and Maes wasn't sure how to improve that. Was it just him? He hated feeling restless. It made him feel like he was betraying his family somehow even though he was grateful every day to have them.

"Maes?"

He looked up. In his reverie he had missed Elena coming downstairs, and the teapot was whistling. "What? Oh sorry," he jumped up and hurried into the kitchen, where he took the pot off the stove. "I was lost in thought. I guess I just didn't hear it."

Elena followed him. "I'm not upset about the tea," she replied calmly.

Maes chuckled. "Sorry. Well anyway, you want some?" he offered as he filled his cup.

"No, thank you."

The quiet in her tone was rather…disquieting. Maes looked up. "Is something wrong?"

"We need to talk," Elena replied.

Maes felt his stomach drop through the floor. Those weren't words that ever had a good ending for him with anyone. "Sure," he replied, setting the teapot down before he spilled hot water on something, like himself. "What do you want to talk about?"

Elena hesitated for a moment, clearly not sure exactly how to phrase what she wanted to say. "I'm… I need a change."

"What?" Maes was glad he hadn't picked up his tea, or he probably would have dropped it or sprayed it. As it was he stared at his wife. This was one of his worst nightmares realized. "Wh…what do you mean? Elena you can't…"

"Calm down," she frowned. "You don't even know what I'm going to say."

He froze three steps toward her, confused as hell. "Well, what kind of a change do you mean?"

He'd obviously upset Elena with his assumption, but she sighed and shook her head. "I just… I'm frustrated. I love you, and I love the children but…" she looked away, almost as if embarrassed to continue. "But that's not enough."

Maes remembered when all they had talked about was having a family. It seemed like so long ago now. What bothered him was how much that statement seemed to echo his earlier thoughts. When had they stopped being utterly in sync? "What would be?" he asked hesitantly.

Elena looked up at him. "I was wondering if it would be all right if I found something to do during the day. Really, I'd like a job."

"A job?" Maes was surprised. Elena had inherited the money from her father, and all of her older brothers, being the last living member of her family. They could never have lived as well as they did on Maes' salary, even with how decently well a Lieutenant Colonel got paid. Combine the amounts, and they had at least as much money as his folks had now.

"I need more adult interaction," Elena explained patiently. "More human contact! I want to feel like I'm doing something more than house chores and child care. Oh I know that sounds horrible," she looked away for a moment.

"No," Maes assured her as her words sunk in, as well as relief that she wasn't leaving. "I mean, I understand," he replied, resting one hand on her arm. "I think it would be a great idea."

"You do?" Elena looked momentarily unsure, then a smile spread across her face and she hugged him. "Oh good! I wasn't sure, with the children so young."

Maes hugged her back, though something about her tone struck him. "Why wouldn't I?" He had never tried to dominate Elena, or make her do _anything_ she didn't want to.

"Well you've been so… protective," she said, picking her words carefully as she looked up at him. "Of me, of the children. I thought you might disapprove."

Was he really that bad? Maes felt a twinge of familiar guilt. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I want you to be happy. There's no reason you can't find something to do that you love and makes you feel like you're accomplishing something." Heck, wasn't that why he became a State Alchemist in the first place? It had been all he wanted since he was old enough to understand what that meant.

Elena looked relieved, and happier than Maes had seen her in sometime; another realization that made him ache inside. "Thank you, beloved," she kissed his cheek, and smiled for another few seconds, until a small crease of concern crossed her face. What now? "Did… did you really think I might be telling you I was leaving?"

Damn it. "I… well it sounded bad," Maes admitted. "Not your fault," he added hastily! "Just…well…"

Elena sighed and shook her head. "I've told you before; I'm yours for the rest of our lives. I love you. Why do you keep worrying?"

Why indeed. Maes wasn't even sure some days that he knew himself. He stopped himself from apologizing again. "I'm not sure," he finally admitted, then smiled weakly trying to cover his unease. "All I know is that I love you, and I'd do anything for you."

Elena didn't press the issue. She smiled and kissed him lightly. "You're sweet. Please, stop worrying."

"I'll try," he chuckled, returning the kiss and trying to get past uncomfortable topics. "So, you want to do something tonight?"

Elena's smile faded just a little. "Actually…I was kind of hoping to take a long hot bath. I haven't had a good soak in ages."

"Oh. Of course." He wouldn't be disappointed. They rarely got time to themselves, especially not with three kids. They were fortunate the kids were as well behaved as they were. "Go enjoy yourself," he said. "I've got a book I've been wanting to read."

She seemed reassured. Maes wondered if she had been afraid of hurting his feelings. "That's good," she smiled, stepping back and heading out of the room. It was only after she was already upstairs that it occurred to Maes that he could have seen if she wanted to take a bath _together._ He didn't go upstairs and ask though. If she wanted to be alone he didn't feel like getting shot down again.

Now that was pathetic. He was afraid of being shot down by his wife? Since when was it being shot down anyway? With a heavy sigh, Maes leaned against the doorjamb between the kitchen and the living room. Tea no longer seemed appealing.

_What the hell happened to my self-confidence?_

**November 20****th****, 1959**

"Sounds like it was quite a vacation," Winry chuckled as she and Ed sat in the living room chatting with Sara and Franz after dinner. Trish was curled up on her father's lap. She had been very happy to have her parents home!

"Oh it was," Franz grinned. "It was kind of nice to get to be the hero for once."

"You're _my_ hero," Sara argued, her head rested in the crook of his shoulder; her eyes drooped a little. It had apparently been a long trip.

"Surviving having peas flung at me and endless paper cuts is hardly heroic," Franz retorted, kissing her head. His arm lay across the back of the couch, his hand resting on Sara's shoulder.

"It is when you shield me from the peas with your body," Sara smirked, then looked a little wide-eyed for a moment. "Excuse me." She stood up and slipped around the furniture, heading for the restroom.

"Is she all right?" Ed asked Franz what Winry was thinking.

Franz nodded. "Sara's fine," he replied vaguely. Winry caught a slightly amused look on her son-in-law's face though as he picked up his drink and took a long slow sip over Trisha's head.

If Winry hadn't already been mildly suspicious, she would have been more now. Especially after that little evasion. "Is she…?"

"If I mention classified information without the permission of my wife I'll be court-martialed," Franz replied flatly, but he was obviously trying not to laugh into his cup.

Winry and Ed exchanged a glance. "Of course," Winry agreed easily. "We wouldn't want to get you in trouble." Sara obviously wanted to be the one to tell them.

A minute later Sara was back, looking a little green but otherwise much more comfortable. Even though they didn't say anything, Sara gave them all a look when everyone looked in her direction. Winry suspected their realization was already clear. She sighed, gave Franz a dirty look, and sat down. "Do you need an official announcement or have you already figured it out?"

Winry let herself smile instead of trying to keep it in anymore. "How long have you known?" she asked curiously.

"Not long," Sara admitted. "We found out before the trip. It was just a little early yet to go spreading the news around. You don't mind do you?" She looked between them.

"Of course not," Ed smirked.

"It's your news," Winry pointed out. "You have the right to tell us whenever you want to."

Sara smiled. "Now that you already know I'm pregnant does it make much difference?"

"Well it does leave me with plenty of questions," Winry laughed. "When are you due?"

"Late July or early August," Sara replied as she situated herself comfortably against Franz again. "And before you ask," she smirked, "This one was planned."

Trisha looked thoroughly confused. "What's due?"

Sara turned to her daughter, smiling. "In a few months you're going to have a little brother or sister."

Winry watched her granddaughter's face light up. Then Trisha squealed and the only thing that kept her from tackling Sara with a hug was Franz's well-timed interception. Trisha hugged him instead. "Yay! A baby! I gotta tell Roy! I get to be a sister!"Of course her first thought was to tell her best friend about it.

"You can tell him later," Sara replied. "We're having dinner with their family in a couple of days."

Trisha giggled some more, but finally settled down a little. Winry suspected that Tore's vanishing act over to the Bredas' to do homework with Charisa was at least partially motivated by the house guests. Not that Tore minded Sara, Franz, and Trisha, but given he was one of Trisha's favorite play things he probably would not have gotten anything done!

Fortunately, in a few months Trisha would have a new favorite playmate.


	3. Chapter 3

**December 1****st****, 1959**

"Come to Daddy, beautiful," Will grinned as he took his newly washed and bundled daughter in his arms. "Let's let Mommy have a little break shall we?"

"That will last until she's hungry," Ren chuckled, kissing first Minxia, then Will on the cheek. They had just bathed the tiny girl in the kitchen sink. Ren turned to put up the soap and baby lotion. Minxia smelled like lavender. Just over two weeks old, she might not seem to do much, but to the entire household currently living in Al and Elicia's home, she might as well be a star performer!

"But then she'll fall asleep," Elicia cooed, ever the optimist as she peered around Will's shoulder. "And they're always angels when they're asleep."

Will glanced over at Al, who was standing to one side, enjoying watching his family. "Was she like this with us?"

"Perhaps it's better you don't remember," Al laughed. He and Elicia had both been enamored with their children. The jokes about how much he was like Maes Hughes had not been exaggerated. Though that protectiveness and adoration had lasted longer with Alyse than Will.

Dinner was over, dishes done, and the baby bathed. This was starting to become the usual evening routine. Al rather liked it. There would be some quiet conversation, then Minxia would insist on being fed, then after Elicia or Gracia had taken their_ insisted_ turn at walking and burping the baby, she would be tucked up for sleep in the room Will and Ren shared.

"Now it's my turn," Ren smiled as she slipped upstairs to take a long, relaxing bath of her own.

"How about a game of chess?" Al asked his son.

Will grinned at him over the gurgling infant in his arm. "Sure."

"Good, something to keep you both entertained," Gracia chuckled. "I have a quilt I want to finish."

"And I've got a book I've been enjoying," Elicia smiled at them both. All the women vanished on them.

"I think I got left holding the baby," Will laughed as they sat down on couches across from each other and Al set up the chess set.

"At least you don't have that job all night," Al pointed out, grinning. Will and Ren, to their credit, did most of the work with their own daughter, but it was hard to say no when Elicia and Gracia – though Elicia especially – offered to take a midnight hall-walk with the baby.

"Not right now," Will agreed, "Though I'm sure we'll manage when we get our own place."

It was the first time Will had brought up the subject of him and Ren getting a house. Not that it had not come up in conversation previously, but always in an _in the future_ kind of way. The agreement had been that they would spend some time living here after Minxia was born since it was much less stressful than trying to buy and furnish a home with an impending birth, or a newborn child. "Does this mean you've been thinking about it?" Al asked.

"Yeah, Ren and I have talked about it," Will replied, looking down at his chess pieces. "I mean, we love being here," he added hastily, glancing back up. "But it's pretty crowded isn't it? Ren wants to get settled into a place by the time she's ready to start up medical practice here."

Al wondered if that was hesitation he was hearing. "And you don't," he hazarded a guess.

"It's not that," Will looked abashed. "It's just that I… okay this is going to sound stupid at this point… but I'm not ready to, well, settle down that way."

He was right; it did sound a little absurd when he was already married with a wife and daughter. "Why not?" Al asked, not passing judgment.

"It's not that I don't like the idea," Will admitted with a sigh. "It's just that my research isn't anywhere close to finished. I have dozens of sites to check out and people I haven't had the chance to speak to. Ren and I had planned to do more of that first and now..." he shrugged helplessly. "I feel bad that I'm itching to be on the road again getting it all done. I don't want to leave Ren and Minxia behind, but she's too young for that kind of travel. Does any of this make sense?"

Al understood completely. "Wanderlust runs in the family," he chuckled, thinking of his and Ed's years of travel and research, always hunting down something, working on a mission. Their father had been no different. "So does the need to find answers and figure things out. Of course it makes sense. Does Ren want you to stay?" He moved a rook.

Will nodded, countering with a knight. "Ren said she doesn't mind if I go on trips sometimes. She wants to see what I find out as much as I do. Right now I still have more questions than answers on the soul and soul attachments. My research could have so many applications… but it'll be a while before I get back to it outside of Central I think."

"You'll make it," Al reassured him. "Your mother and I have managed. So have Ed and Winry. It's just a matter of working together and remembering to compromise sometimes." He took Will's knight.

"We're pretty good at that already," Will admitted, chuckling and taking one of Al's pawns.

"Funny, from where I sit it looks like you do pretty much everything Ren wants," Al pointed out gently.

Will smirked, bouncing Minxia lightly with one arm as he took Al's rook. "She's pretty much always right and I'm happy to do it," he replied. "That's pretty fair, wouldn't you say?"

Al looked at the grin on his son's face, and though of his own many 'compromises' with Elicia, especially early on in their marriage. "Yes…I'd say so."

**December 3rd, 1959**

"That was an incredible finish!" Breda clapped his hand down on his son's shoulder as the family walked home after the last elementary school track meet of the winter season. Niam, now eleven years old, had trounced the fastest kids in any school in Central, winning his last race by a solid two seconds. Breda couldn't have been prouder. His son was becoming quite the athlete. He was starting to grow and so far it all seemed to be upward. Niam was getting taller, lean, and he loved activity. Breda didn't make a big deal about it, but he was glad that neither of the kids were inclined toward the issues he'd had as a kid, and still did. "How does it feel?"

"Great! Thanks Dad," Niam grinned. He was holding the trophy he'd won and still looked pretty hyper.

"So what do you want to do?" Breda asked. "A victory like that deserves a celebration!" He glanced at Nancy, realizing he might be offering too much. It was getting relatively late in the evening.

She smiled. "I agree. We should do something. Why don't you choose where we go to dinner?"

"That sounds fair," Charisa agreed with a grin. She had been cheering louder than even her parents when Niam crossed that line. Charisa was proud of her little brother, and she had a competitive spirit that came out in her own sports; softball and swimming.

"Can we go to a movie?" Niam asked hopefully. "There's an adventure playing at the cinema right now that looks great."  
"Dinner and a movie, that seems fair," Breda chuckled.

Okay, so there might be one thing Breda wanted to complain about when it came to his children. They ate like rabbits! He was all for healthy eating – really – but they were both much more likely to choose a salad or fish or something than anything hearty.

They went to Niam's favorite restaurant and then afterwards to the movie. Breda enjoyed it immensely. The movie was exciting but, as always, his favorite part was just being out with his family.

When they got home, Niam and Charisa went to bed without argument. That was normal though. They were both responsible and reasonable kids who rarely complained. Charisa, in her first year at the high school, seemed to relish the challenges and opportunities that came her way.

Breda and Nancy got ready for bed. They both had a tendency to read before going to sleep, so they shared nearly an hour of companionable silence before Nancy turned off the light and rolled over to sleep.

Breda lay in the darkness, eyes wide open, as Nancy slept on peacefully beside him. It was a recent problem, but lately he had trouble sleeping some nights. At least, in dropping off. Once he was out he slept like a rock and still woke up feeling rested. Falling asleep, however, was another issue. He had actually found it concerning enough that he had willingly made an appointment with Doctor Gray, who told him that some people as they got older simply needed less sleep. As long as he wasn't feeling tired and clearly getting plenty of rest he shouldn't worry about it.

It was no use. There was no way he was going to get to sleep like this. Quietly, so as not to disturb his wife, Breda got out of bed and headed downstairs. There was some leftover chocolate cake from a dinner party in the refrigerator. If one thing hadn't changed as he got older, something on his stomach was still an almost fail-safe insomnia cure. He felt mildly guilty making a refrigerator raid, but he didn't do it _often._ He had the cake out of the fridge, a plate out, and a piece sliced when a "Ahem," from the kitchen doorway made Breda turn around.

Charisa was standing there in her pale green and white pajama set – loose pants and a tank top – her deep auburn hair pulled back in a braid for sleeping, her arms crossed under her chest as she smirked. "What are you doing up?" she asked.

"I could ask the same of you," Breda replied. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me either," Charisa admitted.

"Insomnia?" Since she wasn't going to chide apparently, Breda put the cake away.

Charisa shook her head. "Cramps." It was all the explanation she gave, but it was really all Breda needed. For the past couple of years he had been adjusting to the fact that his baby girl was growing up. Smart, athletic, and with a developing figure that Breda – knowing the minds of young guys that age far too well from his own memory – knew turned the heads of the guys at school. Fortunately Charisa had so far addressed the concept of boys and dating with the same level head she did everything else. Breda continued to hope it would remain that way! "I came down for a snack," Charisa admitted with a chuckle. "Mom picked up strawberries and cottage cheese yesterday and that sounded really good."

Even her cravings were healthier. Breda just rolled his eyes. "I won't tell on you if you don't tell on me," he teased.

"Go ahead and tell," Charisa grinned impishly. "Who do you think will get in trouble with Mom?"

"I should have you court-martialed for your cheek," Breda chuckled. "Sit down and join me. How often does an old man get to have a secret midnight rendezvous with a pretty girl?"

Charisa opened the refrigerator and pulled out strawberries and cottage cheese and joined him. "Hopefully almost never," she replied lightly, though she smiled, showing she understood what she really meant. Breda loved spending time with his little girl. He didn't get to as much now as he had when she was little, and he wanted to make the most of the time they had. "I don't see any old men, do you?"

"Flattery will get you nothing," Breda chortled, though he appreciated the comment. The fact that he was old enough to be their grandfather instead of adopted father never bothered Charisa and Niam. "It can't be anything you don't hear at school anyway."

"The boys at school are about as sophisticated and witty as a pond full of toads," Charisa smirked, dipping a strawberry into the small dollop of cottage cheese on her plate. She looked up at him contemplatively as she took a bite. "Digging for information, Dad?"

"I can't be concerned about my daughter's well being?" Breda asked, feigning an indignant air. "And it doesn't seem to stop you from going out with them."

Charisa blushed briefly even as she shrugged. "It doesn't mean there aren't nice guys," she pointed out. "Were _you_ sophisticated and witty in high school?"

Breda smirked. "I was a brain who looked like a thug, what do you think?"

"You don't look like a thug," Charisa smiled.

"Well most people thought so then," Breda replied. It hadn't really bothered him. It wasn't his fault that he had a short, stocky build to begin with. Everyone expected him to be an idiot, and a lot of kids seemed to be bothered by the fact he could outsmart them _or_ beat them up. "The ones who matter know better by now."

"Of course we do," Charisa leaned over in her chair and hugged him. Breda put down his fork full of cake and hugged her back. "Tell you what," she chuckled as she sat back. "I'll take half your cake, you can have a few strawberries, and I won't rat you out to Mom."

Breda rolled his eyes. Girls. He complied. Strawberries with chocolate did sound really good. He smirked as he shifted part of the cake to her place. "I always knew you got my brains."

**December 8****th****, 1959 **

It was a chilly evening but Alyse didn't mind too much. She was wearing a warm enough jacket. It was well past dark, but she had worked late coordinating the food and décor for a business luncheon she had agreed to help organize for a steel company distributor in town. They had met at the offices and the meeting had run long. Now, as she headed out of downtown, she was looking forward to a meal at home and a nice hot bath!

She took a left at one of her usual short-cuts home. Alyse knew the city inside and out, so she didn't need to pay too much attention to where she was going as she ran over last minute details in her head. The luncheon was tomorrow.

"Hey there, pretty thing."

Alyse looked up, startled out of a list of chairs and tables by an unfamiliar – and not particularly pleasant – male voice. There were three men in their twenties standing along the building in front of her. One of them had stepped out and was blocking her path. They didn't look particularly sober, and Alyse noticed immediately that two of them were wearing military issue pants despite not being in full uniform. "Excuse me," she said firmly, meeting the eyes of the man in front of her with annoyance. "You're blocking my way."

"What's yer hurry," the man smirked, and a waft of alcohol on his breath brushed Alyse's face. "Why don't you join my buddies and I here for a drink? 'S on me."

"That's very nice of you," Alyse replied, sarcasm at a minimum, but impossible to hide completely. "But I really need to be going." Her internal warnings were going off full volume as the other guys stepped away from the wall. They all looked more than a little intoxicated.

"When I say you can go, you can go," the man in front of her replied, reaching out to finger her hair.

Alyse's hand shot up and batted his hand away with a smack. "Don't touch me." She quashed the quiver of fear in her stomach and did her best to focus on her anger. Just because she hadn't trained in combat as extensively as her brother or Ethan or most of the rest of her family didn't mean she had no self-defense experience. She would have been happier if she wasn't wearing a knee-length skirt, hose, and two inch heels! She let her hand slip into her pocket, fingering a piece of chalk she always kept there with a pen, pencil, and small note pad. "Get out of my way."

"Or what?" The tallest of the guys stepped around behind her, smirking. "You're awfully pretty to be out alone at night. That makes you available I think."

"Well isn't your logic flawless," Alyse quipped, glowering. She was quivering inside. She just needed a moment to drop and draw. But she was quickly running out of options. She couldn't fight off three at once. "I'm warning you."

"Warning us?" The third guy – shorter and heavier than the others – snorted. "Come on, babe, quit foolin'." His hand grabbed her rear end!

Alyse spun, bringing her hand up and smacking him as best she could, but the one behind her grabbed her shoulders. "Let go, cretin!" she shouted, bringing her foot up back and hard, her heel smacking into something soft. The first guy went down with a groan clutching his inner thigh near the groin. She staggered backwards and tried to run, only to pitch forward – the heel of her shoe was broken. _Damn it! _This was bad! She scrambled to her feet, kicked off her shoes, and tried to make a break for it; but the fatter guy fell on her legs.

"Woo! This one's feisty boys! Come on, baby. We just want to have a little fun. Why fight?"

Alyse squirmed, her hand going reflexively for her pocket. She could get out of this. She cursed herself silently for being caught so utterly off guard. She felt tears in her eyes when her hands met powder…the chalk had been completely crushed when she fell. She went for the pencil. Not as good, but maybe….

"What are you doin?" The remaining standing guy sauntered over and crouched down, grabbing her hand. "What's this for, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that!" Alyse spat at him, still trying to wriggle her legs free. "Get off me you tub of lard," she shouted at the guy on top of her.

"Hey, no need to get offensive," the fat one scowled.

"GET OFF ME!" Alyse shouted as loud as she could. There had to be someone around. She wasn't far from the main drag.

"I want her first, Rav," the tall guy grimaced, standing once more, no longer clutching his privates. "Show her what she's messing with."

Rav was apparently the ringleader; the guy who had stepped in her way. "Sure, Trey." He put his hand under Alyse's chin. "Fighter like this. I like them a little more… acquiescent."

_Shit shit shit…. Oh help!_ This couldn't be happening! _Thiscouldn'tbehappening._ The thought came to Alyse; was this how her mother had felt? "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she shrieked in his face.

Rav smacked her hard across the cheek. "Shut up. You'll like this."

_"As if you know anything about classy girls."_

Alyse's eyes went wide. She knew that voice! She looked up through blurry vision and saw a vaguely familiar shape standing in the shadows of the street about fifteen feet away having just come around a corner.

Rav, Trey, and the fat guy didn't seem particularly worried. "You muscling in our fun, punk?" Rav snorted.

"I'm telling you to get off the girl before I put all your asses up for court-martial." Hands pulled gloves out of a pocket and snapped them on meaningfully.

"You talk awfully tough," Trey smirked. "There's three of us."

"Three _nobodies. _This is your last chance. Leave the girl _alone _or you'll be in pieces when I hand you over to the police."

Trey and Rav stepped forward in front of Alyse, blocking the view. Rav cracked his knuckles "Try me."

It was the last mistake they were likely to make in their careers. Alyse knew what the gloves meant and her guess was correct. A sharp clap and a burst of water hurtling out of a nearby fire hydrant sent both of the guys hard against the brick wall and knocked the fat guy off her legs even though it soaked Alyse and left her choking on water. She scrambled to her feet, staggering away from them as Calvin Fischer moved in and finished the job!

He was as good as his word. When it was done all three of them were battered, bruised, and bound together. "Nice little present for the cops," Calvin commented without his usual smile as he stepped back. The tussle and her screams had started to draw a small crowd. Alyse could hear sirens now.

Standing next to Calvin, still in shock that the attack had happened at all…that Calvin had been there to save her…. Alyse felt herself begin to shake and knew she was going into a mild state of shock. Emotion overwhelmed her. Tears began to flow. "I…oh god!" She fell against Calvin's chest, sobbing. "I thought they were going to…"

Awkward arms encircled her. A hand patted her back. "It's all right," Calvin commented quietly. "You're safe. Pull yourself together all right? The police will want a statement."

It wasn't the comfort she wanted, but it would do. He was right. Alyse stood up, sniffed, breathed deeply, and reached into her other coat pocket for a handkerchief and wiped her eyes, dabbing off smudged mascara. "Right."

Calvin looked as nervous as he seemed now that it was over. He couldn't be nervous about the fight? Maybe he thought he'd get in trouble for taking the guys on? Alyse wasn't sure what to think, but a minute later police arrived and asked for an account of what happened. Alyse made herself recount the details and Calvin gave them his account from arrival through dealing with them. Given that Lieutenant Colonel Fischer, Whitewater Alchemist, was completely sober and had handled three obviously drunken disorderlies – who were all soldiers out on the town – the matter was quickly dealt with. Alyse was fairly sure there were going to be three very quick dismissals when that got to their superiors.

When it was done, Calvin turned to Alyse again and spent a moment looking as if he was deciding something. "Are you all right?"

Alyse nodded. "Yeah. They didn't actually do anything." Though she was soaked to the bone and starting to shiver.

Calvin took off his coat and, before she could object and draped it over her shoulders. "I'm going to walk you home." It wasn't an offer or a question.

Alyse nodded. "Could we… my parents' place is closer." After what had just happened she didn't feel like spending the evening alone.

Calvin went briefly pale, but nodded, recovering quickly. "Sure."

They started off in the direction of her parents' house. The night seemed darker than it had before, but as the worst of her fear started to wear off, Alyse felt like an idiot for not going for alchemy first, thinking she could get past them otherwise. She wasn't incapable of fighting, but her tactical choice this evening had been lousy.

It was several minutes before Calvin broke the silence. "So…where's your boyfriend tonight?"

He wanted to talk about Vince? "At home tonight," Alyse replied. "He had an early drill tomorrow and I had a long-running meeting."

Calvin snorted, and Alyse got the feeling he felt that Vince should have been with her. She bristled slightly. "Talk about lousy timing."

"I don't need protection." Alyse pointed out.

Calvin actually smiled as he looked down at her. "Don't you, kid? What about tonight."

Kid? Her nerves grated again, but Alyse figured that was because of how shaken she was. He was irritating her tonight. "Don't call me that, Calvin."

"Then stop calling me Calvin."

"All right. That's fair. But please tell me something. Why can't we at least be friends?" It was a question she had wanted an answer to for a long time. Ever since she had broken it off with him she had tried to stay friendly, but Calvin had been out right avoiding her. She knew it wasn't coincidence. Sara had confirmed as much. Her cousin and Calvin seemed on better terms these days; ever since Calvin had helped get Maes Mustang off a couple of years back. But Calvin avoided her like the plague. He was almost always out of town on assignments. She never knew when he was in town or not.

Calvin seemed to consider his answer. "Because girls like you are bad for my health."

What was that supposed to mean? "I don't understand," Alyse admitted. "We got along fine."

"It wasn't you," Calvin replied softly, fishing in his pocket.

"Oh don't use that old line," Alyse pursed her lips. _It's not you, it's me._ "I'm the one who broke up with you."

"You did." Calvin pulled a pack of cigarettes out and removed one, quickly followed by a box of matches as the cigarettes went back in his jacket. He paused on a street corner to light the thing.

"I apologized too," Alyse replied, though she had the feeling that didn't mean as much as she had hoped it would at the time. Heck, she knew it hadn't. If they didn't talk now, she might never be able to catch him alone for a private conversation again.

"Yeah," Calvin stuck the matches back in his pocket, took a long drag, exhaled, and started walking again. "You did."

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Alyse asked. She'd had plenty of boyfriends over the years, but none of her previous breakups had been traumatic – her father interrupting not withstanding - and she was still on at least casual speaking terms with all of the guys who still lived in Central. "Or is it because of Vince?" It was possible, she supposed, that Calvin still had feelings. That made sense.

"Two for two," Calvin smirked.

A waft of smoke blew into her face as the wind gusted and Alyse coughed, covering her mouth at the acrid smell. Her nose wrinkled. "There's nothing I can say that will mend this, is there?" Alyse asked with a sigh when she could breathe again. They were nearing her folks' place; just another block.

Once again, Calvin took his time answering. He finished half the cigarette before he spoke again. "No."

They were only a couple of houses away now. It was barely eight o'clock. The lights in the house sparkled across the frosty lawn. Alyse stopped, sighed, and turned to face him. "I'm sorry. I don't even have the right to be asking you this. Not now. Thank you, for tonight."

The handsome face above her looked oddly uncomfortable. "You d—you're welcome," he replied gruffly, changing his answer mid sentence. He looked up at the house. "I… I didn't even recognize your voice when you screamed," he added. "I just ran to help."

Of course. If he had known, would he have come running? Probably, but Alyse wished she knew for sure. She wasn't used to this lack of closure, this awkward ending to things. "Would you like to come in and at least have a cup of coffee or something?" she asked. "I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"No," Calvin shook his head. "I'm late to meet up with someone."

Alyse caught a note in his voice. "Girlfriend?"

"You could call her that," Calvin replied vaguely.

One night stand more probably. Alyse managed not to frown. She owed Calvin a lot for tonight, even if she didn't approve of his behavior with other girls any more than Sara ever had. Calvin hadn't changed. "Well, thank you again." She stepped back and took off his jacket.

Calvin took the jacket back without complaint. "You're welcome. Be careful. Next time, avoid dark corners without Miller around." He turned around and started to walk away.

So that was it. No goodbye. No see you later. Alyse turned and headed up the walk to her parents house, pausing to ring the bell. As she waited for someone to open the door, she glanced back. Calvin was standing at the end of the street in the lamplight, finishing his cigarette. It was beginning to snow. When he saw her looking he turned and started walking quickly back the way they had come, vanishing in the dark.

"Who was that?" her father asked as the door opened and he glanced in the direction she was looking. Then he looked back at her, eyes wide. "And what happened to you? You're soaked!"

Alyse turned back to Alphonse as he let her inside. The warmth of the house engulfed her and reality seemed to settle in again. She turned around and hugged her father tightly. His response, always reassuring, was to her hug back just as tightly. "Calvin Fischer," she replied. "He…helped me out of a tight spot tonight." She wasn't sure how to proceed from there. Her father was going to freak out when he found out she had been jumped in an alley. Her mother didn't need more reasons to be paranoid.

But her father's suspicions were already lit. "What kind of a tight spot, Alyse?" He stepped back and looked into her face, clearly waiting for an explanation. He spoke softly. Alyse slowly told her father what had happened, playing it down as much as possible while sticking to the facts. He looked panicked anyway, hugging her again when she finished. "Thank goodness you're all right."

"I could have handled it if I'd been thinking," Alyse pointed out, mildly irritated, but just as grateful to be safe with her family. "I'm not helpless."

"No, you're not," her father admitted, smiling. "Still, I'm grateful Whitewater showed up when he did. Do you want a ride home?"

"Actually, can I stay the night?" Alyse asked. "I'd like to visit for a while."

"Of course, "Alphonse nodded. "You can ride in to Headquarters with me in the morning. Now, let's get you into something dry and figure out how to explain this to the rest of the family."

Alyse nodded. Her father's surprisingly calm recovery and matter-of-factness set her at ease. It was over. She had come out all right, and she was never going to make the same mistake again. "Thanks, Daddy. And tomorrow…can you show me how to do some of those take-downs again?"

Her father looked startled a moment, then a smile broke out across his face. "That's my girl."

* * *

It was nearly midnight before Alphonse made it upstairs to bed. His relaxing evening had turned out anything _but._ After getting over his initial moment of panic at hearing what had almost happened to his daughter, he had surprised even himself by being relatively calm as Alyse explained the situation in brief to Elicia and everyone else once she was snuggled up in one of Elicia's nightgowns and sipping a cup of hot chocolate.

Gracia had retired for the night first, followed soon after by Ren and Will as soon as Minxia fell asleep after her evening feeding. Al expected they would actually be up again soon. Minxia was regular as a clock when it came to being hungry every three hours.

Alyse was tucked up with spare blankets and a pillow on the couch. It had been a long time since Al tucked his little girl into bed, but tonight she had seemed to find it comforting. She had passed out almost immediately.

"Al," Elicia whispered from the stairs. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Just a minute," Al promised, and heard her footsteps slip back upstairs. He spent another moment watching Alyse, with two of the younger cats curled up at her feet. Then he headed upstairs himself.

The only light on in the bedroom was Elicia's reading lamp. Elektra and Orestes were snuggled up at the foot of the bed and Elicia had taken off her robe and slippers and was pulling her hair back for sleep. Her hands were shaking though, and the short tail she tried to make into a small braid kept falling apart.

Al crossed the room quickly and gathered her hair in his hands. "I'll do it," he offered gently. "Are you all right?" He couldn't imagine that this evening's events hadn't brought back terrible memories for Elicia. They had for him.

"Not really," Elicia admitted, holding still as he quickly braided and tied her hair tight along her head. Then she turned around and buried her face in his chest, arms tight around him. "I don't know how she did it."

What? "Did what?" Alphonse asked, looking down at the top of her head.

Elicia tilted her beautiful face up to look at him. "How Alyse sat there so calmly and explained what happened. After what could have…and what did… she seemed so calm. Even scared, she didn't lose her head. She fought back, and she didn't fall apart. When I….I…."

"Shhh," Alphonse hugged her. "You went through something terrible. Alyse was rescued." Rescued the way Al still felt Elicia should have been. The guilt stung fresh. He also owed the Whitewater Alchemist a great deal of thanks the next time he saw him. "It's not the same."

"But it is…" Elicia replied, still looking him in the eyes. Her face had an expression he couldn't quite read. "It could have happened. She has to know that. It was luck… timing… but she didn't fall apart. I… I'm…." Whatever she was going to say she never finished. Instead she stretched up and kissed Al with the most passionate kiss they had shared in years. It was deep, with a longing Al almost didn't recognize in her; though his body certainly recalled it! Elicia's hands were wrapped across his back, her nails digging in just slightly.

When they broke for air, Al looked down at her in wonderment. "Elicia…."

"Shhh," she replied, tugging him towards the bed. "I'm done with being a rabbit."

Al followed willingly, but cautiously. They had tried before, though not as much recently. In the end, Elicia always backed out. But then, she had never been like this. Not in a long while. He couldn't say no; he couldn't even be cautious. He lay down beside her and for a few minutes they simply kissed and cuddled and enjoyed the feel of each other's hands and warmth.

Al kept waiting for a hesitation, a block that didn't come. It was slow, but sure, and in the end he cradled Elicia in his arms, feeling spent and oddly complete for the first time in a long time. He felt slightly pathetic to have missed the physical intimacy as much as he had, but after twenty-six years of marriage, he supposed that was only natural. A man should be able to expect to sleep with his own wife. "How do you feel?" he asked in little more than a whisper, his words blowing the wisps of hair on top of her head that had come loose from the top of the braid.

Elicia had tears on her cheeks, but she smiled brightly at him. "I feel…like me."

* * *

**Author's note: **Complete! Hope you all enjoyed the added glimpse into Breda's family life and Alyse's little misadventure. I know I have some Cal fans out there, so I hope that pleased some folks. ;) More stories coming!


End file.
